


a flower growing in shadow

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Podfic Welcome, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, face riding, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Steven and Andrew take some time together.





	a flower growing in shadow

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been wanting to write some trans fic for this fandom for a while but hadn't really found the right inspo. then the s5 series premiere came out and steven wore _that_ black sweater, and anna hope mentioned standrew face riding, aaaand her we are. 
> 
> disclaimer that i'm NB and write trans fic as it's comfortable to me. experiences depicted or language used might differ from yours, cuz i write based on my own trans experience and those of other trans ppl i know! 
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing, as always! 
> 
> enjoy!

Andrew catches him by the back of his sweater.

“Careful!” Steven chides, mostly on instinct. “You’ll stretch it out.” He bats at Andrew’s hand and the other man drops his grip, only to shuffle closer and corral Steven against the wall.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Andrew promises, and even if it’s an empty promise, it sends a thrill through Steven. Same as the promise to buy him one of those fancy electric saws, for Christmas. Andrew tucks his face against Steven’s neck and peppers kisses along his pulse point. “You look good.”

Steven’s hands find Andrew’s shoulders and flex. “You think so?”

“Course.” Andrew kisses his neck harder, nips lightly and leaves a series of quick-fading pink dots along Steven’s skin. “Love this sweater on you.” His hands, on Steven’s hips, toy with the long hem of the sweater. “It’s like a little black dress. Always looks good.”

Steven squirms under Andrew’s hold and clenches his thighs together. “Yeah? His asks as his voice edges into breathless.

Andrew hums in agreement. “Let me take you home?”

Steven shudders and arches his back. He loops his arms around Andrew’s shoulders and pulls him closer, lets their bodies come together so Andrew can feel the heat between his legs.

“Yeah,” he agrees shakily. Any time Andrew refers to his apartment as _home_ , something ignites in Steven’s chest. Something like love, Steven thinks, something that fills him up inside and out and makes him so undeniably happy.

Andrew pulls back and flashes him a grin. “Let’s go.” They spill out of the storage closet, wincing at the brighter light.

Adam shoots then a knowing look as they scurry out of the Buzzfeed offices; they barely take the time to drop off their cameras and get their mics off before they’re booking it to Andrew’s car. They’re giggling like teenagers as hands wander, even though they’re both painfully aware that they’re in public. They practically crash into Andrew’s car, Steven against the door and Andrew pressed all along his front.

Around them the sun is setting, hues of purple and orange simmering above the treetops. Everything is warm, but not _too_ warm; it’s a feeling that makes Steven miss the city almost painfully. He lets Andrew kiss him hard, lets the other man kiss away his bittersweet love of New York for a few minutes.

“We need to go,” Andrew growls against his lips. He thumbs over the dips of Steven’s waist. “Or I’m going to eat you out right here.”

Steven shudders and lets out a pitiful whine. “Would you?” Steven looks at Andrew with hooded eyes.

Andrew licks his lips. “No,” he says softly. “Don’t want anyone else to see you fall apart.”

“Andrew,” Steven hisses. He tries to yank him in for a kiss but Andrew leans away. Despite Steven’s wordless, whining protests, Andrew takes a full step back.

“We need to go,” Andrew says again. “C’mon.” He walks around to the driver’s side and waits until Steven pulls open the passenger side door before climbing into the car himself.

The drive to Andrew’s apartment feels torturously long, like they’re really driving to Steven’s loft in New York rather than the fifteen minutes to Andrew’s place. They don’t touch each other at all on the drive over, because they’d probably cause an accident. Steven’s whole body is burning where Andrew touched him previously—his hips, his mouth, his neck.

Andrew doesn’t even have the car in park before Steven’s throwing off his seatbelt and stumbling out of the car. He waits for Andrew to get out and then they’re racing up the stairs together. Every few steps they stop and press each other against the bannister. Steven’s legs are shaking by the time they hit the top step. He practically keens as Andrew struggles with the keys, missing the lock over and over until it finally slides home.

They fall into Andrew’s apartment in a tangle of limbs. Andrew’s already wriggling out of his shirt and tossing his belt aside the minute the door shuts behind them. His jeans start to sink down his hips and he shimmies out of them, all while kissing and biting at Steven’s lips, his jaw, his neck.

Steven goes for his own sweater but a growl stops him.

“Leave it,” Andrew half-commands, half-pleads.

Steven swallows and nods. He goes for his pants instead and pulls them down his legs. They’re skinny and tight and it takes longer than Andrew’s own, but once he kicks them away, Andrew’s on him in the blink of an eye. They stagger to the bedroom as Andrew’s hands wander, overwhelming Steven even as he wants to touch Andrew, too.

“Want you to ride my face, babe,” Andrew says into an especially gentle kiss. He drinks in Steven’s answering gasp. “Wanna taste you. Missed it so much.” Andrew sounds downright desperate, like if he doesn’t taste Steven he won’t survive. Andrew herds him to the bed but falls onto the covers first.

Steven stands beside the bed and watches Andrew get comfortable. He wriggles around, gets a pillow under his head and lets his legs hang over the edge. Then, Andrew taps his chest.

“Okay,” Steven sighs. They haven’t done this more than once or twice, and it’s been a while. His thighs quake as he climbs up Andrew’s body until his knees are on either side of Andrew’s face. Andrew’s grinning up at him and it’s a sight Steven has sorely missed: that chiseled face, smattered in a crisply trimmed beard, just beyond the edge of Steven’s mon and cock.

“That’s it,” Andrew says encouragingly. He takes Steven by the hips and helps guide him closer. “C’mon, baby, that’s it.”

Steven tilts his head back and reaches out to wrap a hand around the headboard as he lets Andrew pull him down. Hot air grazes his cock as Andrew goes straight for his entrance. Steven lets out a wail as Andrew’s tongue licks along his hole, already dripping wet, more than he’s been in ages. Since the last time he and Andrew were together, really.

“Andrew,” Steven hisses. He knots his free hand in Andrew’s hair. “Oh, god, _Andrew_.”

His tongue slips into Steven briefly, just a tease, before tracing up the sensitive skin to his cock. It takes some creative angling but Andrew clearly hasn’t forgotten how to do this, even as Steven feels like a virgin all over again. Andrew hums as he lavishes his tongue along the bottom of Steven’s dick, then drags it back down along the fleshy lips of Steven’s vulva.

Steven rolls his hips once, then hiccups out an apology. “S-sorry.”

Andrew pushes at his hips and Steven sits up straighter. “Don’t apologize.” Andrew meets his eyes. His pupils are blown wide and Steven figures his own look about the same. “I want you to _ride_ my face.”

A beat of silence passes as they stare at one another before Steven nods. Andrew guides him down again, right onto Andrew’s waiting mouth. Steven’s entire body shivers, head to toe, as pleasure fills him up like warm honey in a cup of tea. His toes curl and he flexes his hands, one still tangled in Andrew’s hair, the other around the metal curl of the headboard. Andrew moans softly as he starts to lap at Steven’s entrance and the wetness leaking from him.

Steven tries to speak but his tongue can’t make words form. Andrew likes to talk him through sex, tell Steven how good he’s doing, tell him all the filthy things he wants to do next time. Steven wants to return that favor; he wants to tell Andrew how good he feels, how sexy and loved—but all he can manage is pitchy, gasping cries.

Andrew’s hands grip Steven’s waist hard enough to bruise as he moans again. The vibrations strike Steven right to his core. Sweat is making his black sweater stick to his chest and Steven feels flushed, overheated. The soft, almost cashmere-like fabric of the sweater brushes over his nipples and wrings another gasp from him.

“Andrew,” Steven croaks. He’s shaking as he thrusts against Andrew’s face, careful not to press too hard even as he craves more friction. “Please,” he whines as he tilts his head back again. “Andrew, _please_.”

“Please what, baby?” The vibrations of his words run through Steven like an electrical current.

Steven whines. “I need you.” It’s been weeks since their last shoot; they’d barely made it through filming a hasty, late night outro before hastily returning to their hotel room for desperate sex.

Steven can admit he’s _missed_ this. He’s missed Andrew’s hands and mouth on him, and even more than that, he’s missed Andrew’s dick. Even the thought makes him flush and squirm but as he clenches around nothing, he knows there’s nothing he wants more.

“Sit up,” Andrew commands softly. He helps Steven to sit back until he’s sitting on Andrew’s chest. He shifts uncomfortably, painfully aware of the spit and slick between his thighs that’s smearing over Andrew’s chest hair. “Want me inside you?”

Steven pushes himself back until Andrew’s cock, encased in briefs, brushes over Steven’s ass. He plants his hands on Andrew’s chest and grinds back against Andrew’s groin. “Yes,” he moans. “Please.”

“How can I resist such a nice request,” Andrew says. He peels one hand from Steven’s hip and reaches behind him to remove his briefs. Steven helps him shove the baby blue fabric out of the way until Andrew’s cock springs forward and the wet tip skirts over Steven’s ass again.

Steven lifts his hips and shuffles backward. It’s awkward and his knees ache but as the head of Andrew’s cock grazes his lips, Steven lets out a wall-shaking moan. He can’t even see Andrew’s cock but he can feel the warmth, the sturdy heat. He takes a hand from Andrew’s chest and reaches between his thighs to spread his lips open.

“Andrew,” he gasps again.

“I’m going.” Andrew smiles as Steven as he guides his cock inside. It’s a slow glide, steady, too much and not enough all at once. It’s been a few weeks, but even using toys hardly compares to the real thing. Steven feels full, inch by inch, and it’s like some raging storm in his chest settles.

It’s wet, and the sounds are almost obscene, particularly overlain with Steven’s own wanton moans. Andrew only groans quietly. He lets go of the base of his cock and takes Steven by the hips again; he pulls Steven down to meet him and never breaks the careful pace.

Steven clenches around Andrew and is rewarded with Andrew’s hips jumping, slamming his cock in to the hilt. Steven’s whole body goes still and he lets out a shout. When Andrew tries to pull out, Steven shakes his head frantically. “Please, please, stay,” Steven whimpers.

Andrew waits. He brushes his thumbs over Steven’s hips soothingly. “Doesn’t hurt?”

“No.” Steven sighs and a smile takes over his lips. “S’good,” he says, and his voice sounds slurred to his own ears. He rolls his hips experimentally and Andrew matches his rhythm. Andrew pulls out as Steven lifts up, and thrusts in as Steven drops onto his lap again. It forces Andrew as deep as he can go into Steven’s vagina and strikes all his nerve endings alight.

Andrew’s hand glides from his hip to his cock, hot and straining from the nest of Steven’s pubes. Andrew’s touch is light as a feather as he traces the shape of Steven’s cock. He dips a finger between Steven’s thighs and gathers excess slick on the tip of his index finger before bringing it to the very tip of Steven’s cock. He presses against the sensitive tip urgently, rhythmically, _relentlessly_.

Between that and their perfectly timed thrusts, Steven hardly stands a chance. His orgasm doesn’t sneak up on him so much as it runs him over, a bulldozer over his entire nervous system. He arches his back and comes with a cry, some garbled mix of Andrew’s name and maybe a few swear words, he’s not totally sure.

He jerks his hips and tightens around Andrew’s check; he ruts his cock against Andrew’s touch as he rides out his orgasm. He’s vaguely aware of breathless and rapid noises spilling from his mouth as a second orgasm starts to crest right on the heels of the first.

“Andrew, I can’t,” he whines even as he presses both hands on Andrew’s chest again, uses the leverage to fuck himself onto Andrew’s cock. “I can’t.”

“You can,” Andrew assures easily. He keeps thrusting even as he bites his own bottom lip, as his eyes glass over. Steven watches Andrew hurtle toward the edge and rides out his jerky, uneven thrusts like a roller coaster. “C’mon Steven, baby, one more, give me one more.”

His fingertip hasn’t stopped tormenting Steven’s stiff and aching cock and it’s almost too easy to come a second time. It’s not quite as strong as the first but leaves him gasping for air all the same. As his walls clench down around Andrew’s dick, Andrew starts to come. Steven’s moans hitch at the feeling and he practically melts into it. He’s missed this, too, the feeling of Andrew’s come inside him, something so dirty but so intimate.

“Fuck, Steven, baby.” Andrew thrusts up one last time and freezes; a low growl rumbles in his chest as his orgasm starts to fade and he sinks into the bed, taking Steven with him.

Steven lays on Andrew’s chest and tucks his face against his neck. “Missed this,” he murmurs.

“Me too.” Andrew winds his arms around Steven’s waist. “You wanna get up, change into some PJs?”

Steven nods. “In a minute.” He nuzzles against Andrew’s neck and kisses his fluttering pulse. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Steven pulls back and smiles at Andrew. “This needs to be washed,” he says as he sits up and tugs at his sweater. He’s definitely starting to feel too warm even as sweat cools on his skin.

“I’ll take care of it.” Andrew reaches for the hem of the shirt and pulls it over Steven’s head. He tosses it across the bedroom and trails his fingertips down Steven’s chest. He pauses on Steven’s nipples, flicks at the pert buds, then takes him by the hips again. “Let’s go.”

Steven nods and rises off Andrew’s softening cock. He slips off the bed and stretches out a hand to Andrew, helps pull him to a stand. They spare a moment to kiss, long and leisurely, before making their way to Andrew’s bathroom. Steven walks a little funny as his body soaks up the feeling of being freshly fucked, including come leaking from him sluggishly.

They slip into the bathroom together. Steven makes a beeline for the toilet while Andrew sets about starting up the shower. Steven flushes a little pink; he’s still not quite used to the intimacy of sharing a bathroom like this, as he pees and watches Andrew tinker with the heat settings. Andrew never once looks over at him, but Steven can see the look of concentration on his face. It warms Steven to his toes. Andrew is doing his best to get the temperature just right—they both like it hot, but Andrew prefers comfortably warm where Steven likes it scalding.

Steven wipes and flushes before coming up behind Andrew. “Is it ready?”

“Think so,” Andrew says with a nod. “After you.” He steps to the side and Steven steps into the tub. He lets out a soft moan at the feeling of perfect water pressure, perfect heat; all tension seeps from his body and he can’t soak it up enough. Andrew follows him but stands just at the edge of the spray.

Steven looks over and blushes; Andrew’s staring at him, a private little smile in place. “What?”

Andrew shakes his head. “Nothing.” Andrew shuffles forward and joins him under the spray. He wraps around Steven like an octopus and Steven lets out a peal of laughter. “What? Just love you. Missed you.”

Steven buries his face against Andrew’s hair. “Missed you too,” he whispers, knowing Andrew can hear him even over the thundering spray of water. “Thank you for this episode. It’s been great.”

Andrew tilts his head back. “Of course.” He kisses Steven. “And just think, there’s still another place.”

Steven’s eyes flutter shut and he presses his forehead to Andrew’s. The touch comforts him, soothes him like the water pounding against his back, and Steven lets all his anxieties and fears melt away. He loves New York but he misses Los Angeles, misses Andrew; he knows he can’t move back, not right now at least. Not for a while. The irking thought that maybe he made a mistake leaves him, at least for a little while, as he absorbs all the warmth of the water and Andrew.

“Can’t wait,” Steven whispers.

_Can’t wait for the third restaurant. Can’t wait until we call a place home together. Can’t wait to wake up to you every possible morning._

_Can’t wait, can’t wait, can’t wait._


End file.
